


Sarah's Flash Drabbles

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, etc, drabbles and ficlets





	1. I'm Pregnant (Leonard Snart x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m pregnant” “About the baby…it’s yours.”

“You know I’m not really one of those  _ex-boyfriends…”_ Len makes it sound like a boyfriend is a lower life form of which he certainly is not, “who wants to know your every movement…but where the hell have you been?” 

He doesn’t make eye contact with you and pretends to be interested in something else. He know it’s because he doesn’t like showing his emotional side but sometimes it hurts. You wish that he could open up to you more. It’s this behavior that has kept you away for two weeks. Why you broke up months ago in the first place.

Your silence prompts him to turn and look at you. You’re a frumpy mess. Your hair is in a messy bun and you’re in sweat pants.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, a little more concern leaks into his tone.

“I haven’t been feeling well.”

“You don’t look it either sweetheart,” he smirks. But it disappears when your eyes get misty. “What’s wrong?” He comes to your side. You try to keep some distance between the two of you.

“I’m… **I’m pregnant.** ”

Leonard raises an eyebrow in surprise. But when he notices how you don’t seem happy about it, how you’re upset and scared, a fire rises up inside him.

“Why aren’t you happy? Is it a bad thing? Who did this to you? Why are you so upset?” He so confused. When the two of you had been together, he’d known how desperately you’d wanted children with him. But he’d resisted. He couldn’t imagine being a father after his had been so terrible to him. You deserved better.

“It’s just…the father…”

“I’ll kill him,” Leonard growls, assuming he knows what is coming next. “No one hurts you, leaves you, and gets away with it.” He stalks across the room and picks up his coat and freeze gun, on the war path.

“Len…Leonard! Please…stop…listen to me,” your voice cracks. He halts when the tears start to fall.

“The father… **about the baby…it’s yours.**  You’re the father. There hasn’t been anyone else. There never will be,” you confess and sit down on the couch, tears falling freely. “I’m so sorry. I know you never wanted this…”

Len just stands there for a moment, letting it sink in. He probably does some math too, just to be sure. He tosses his coat and gun onto a chair and then approaches you. He takes a deep breath and crouches in front of you, resting a hand on your knee.

“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for, Y/N.” He raises your chin with a few of his fingers. He makes eye contact with you and wipes away your tears. “ _I’m sorry_. I’m sorry that you were afraid to tell me. But you don’t have to be scared anymore. Never again.” You crumble into Len’s arms and he cradles you in his lap. “I’m here and I will always be here…for you and our child. I won’t mess this up. I promise.”


	2. Is that my shirt? (Leonard Snart x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first Leonard Snart piece (it’s tiny and I liked the prompts, which is why I risked it.)

Len always kept his  _lair_ –uh…apartment–so cold. Every single overnight bag you brought with you was stocked full with hoodies and sweats and you were constantly begging to snuggle.

You’d think Len would get fed up with your complaining though but at the end of the day he seemed to enjoy mocking you and holding you close.

“We’ll just have to find a way to keep each other warm, darlin,” he’d say, pulling you into his arms.

But then one day, you came over and the heat and contrast from your last visit was stifling! You check the thermostat and it says 70 degrees (Fahrenheit). You didn’t even know it could go that high!

Leonard pretends like he doesn’t notice. He’s flipping through a magazine, trying to look non-nonchalant.

“Did you change the temperature just for me?”

“Well…” he shrugs, “I’d do anything to get you to stop your whining,” he grumbles but you know him to well to take his words personally. You stand in front of him and he looks you up and down, noticing your tight jeans and zip-up hoodie. “I’d kill for some new conversations too. Feels like we’re always talking about the weather,” he frowns and tries to ignore the growing grin on your face.

“Lenny…you did something  _nice_  for me…you  _like_  me, don’t you?…” You just wanted to make him say it–he doesn’t say it often enough. He rolls his eyes.

“Oh don’t push it,  _Snowbunny_ ,” he playfully sneers. You tug the magazine out of his grasp and toss it away. You start to play with the zipper of your hoodie.

“Am I your little snowbunny?” you pout. “I don’t need to bundle up anymore,” you suggest, pulling down the zipper. Leonard’s eyes are transfixed on your every movement. His fingers twitch on his thigh.

“ **Is that _my_  shirt?**” he asks as you shed your coat. You bite your lip.

“Maybe.” You play with the hem of the shirt and his eyes are drawn to a small glimpse of skin above your waistband. “Maybe I like to steal your clothes so I always have something that smells like you…” You start walking towards him. “Maybe every time I come over I smuggle out one of your shirts…” Leonard sits up on the couch and rests his hand on your hip, pulling you in. “Maybe I’m a thief too.”

His grip tightens and he pulls you onto his lap, straddling him.

“ **Stop being so cute** ,” he smirks at you. His other hand works it’s way into your hair and tugs. “And  **give it back**.” Your smile is wickedly sexy. Your lips hover over his.

“Why don’t you take it back yourself?” you whisper. Len’s hand slides under your shirt.

“That’s exactly what I’ll do. And I’ll take even more than that, just to be fair.”


	3. Barry Allen as a Father

_I’ve written husband and father Barry before. Check those out here:_

  * _**[What Would Barry Allen be like as a Husband](http://winchester-with-wings.tumblr.com/post/135231166361/what-would-barry-allen-be-like-as-a-husband)**    
_
  * _**[On the Way](http://winchester-with-wings.tumblr.com/post/135294427776/on-the-way)**  
_
  * [**_Hello Hormones!_**](http://winchester-with-wings.tumblr.com/post/143959468541/hello-hormones)



## But here’s some fresh thoughts about Barry Allen as a father!

* * *

Barry Allen knows how important the role of a father is.

Growing up with his father wrongfully imprisoned, and raised by the great man Joe West, he knows better than anyone how important and daunting fatherhood can be.

After you told him you were pregnant, Barry was ecstatic and giddy as a child. But as you grew in size and the due date approached, Barry got serious. He used his superspeed reading to read as many baby books as possible. He did everything for you, indulging your every need and craving.

When little Baby Allen arrived, Barry was awestruck. Blissfully happy. He’d never been more in love with you and now you have a child to love too.

There are moments where you catch Barry just staring at you and the baby. He loves holding Baby Allen. As if he’s convinced they’re the most fragile and precious thing in the world and he is their personal superhero. Barry promises no harm will ever come to them.

He makes sure you get enough rest too. You rarely have to get up at night because he’s always up…in a flash…when the baby cries. He’s become accustomed to tuning his powers to his advantage. Calming, warming, massaging the baby. He’s even figured out how to get them to burp in record time with the help of a vibrating hand.

Barry keeps a watchful eye on his child as they grow up. The Speedforce is in them. It’s instantly Barry’s job to catch your child once they start walking. A speedster toddler is everyone’s worst nightmare. But Barry loves the challenge.

Barry and his child bond over their speedster abilities. They know how to control them before they even start school. Barry is proud and protective. His and your intelligence has been passed on. Barry is always there and happy to help with homework and projects.

But no matter the gender, Barry has his moments of weakness. Whether his son wants to play sports or talk to a girl or his daughter wants to go on a date or wear make up… Barry has always been a team player so he yields to your advice in those scenarios.

He’s an amazing father, even though he’d worried he wouldn’t be because of his past. But despite those circumstances, Barry grew up into an amazing man, who proved time and time again that he was an amazing father as well.

And at the end of the day, when Baby Allen has grown into an able, intelligent, funny, and strong person, he always has time to be the perfect husband with magic massaging fingers, a sweet kiss and a warm embrace. 


	4. Barry Allen & Nipple Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odd question but how do you think barry would react to finding out his gf had nipple piercings

## It’s not exactly something you tell someone on your first date…

“Yeah I have two siblings, I prefer dogs over cats, I like long walks on the beach, and oh yeah! My nipples are pierced!”

Yeahhh…no.

You weren’t intentionally keeping them secret. It’s just that you and Barry started dating during the winter and you wore enough layers that he never noticed them. To be fair, you also prefer padded bras to ensure they weren’t noticeable at work.

You and Barry take it slow at first too. Only ever having major make out sessions. Barry likes to get handsy though and you were anxiously anticipating his discovery.

You dreaded the day that you had a partner who didn’t like the piercings. So far your previous lovers had liked them; but would Barry be the same? He’s so cute and shy. So that must mean he’s vanilla, right? You know he doesn’t have any tattoos or piercings because he admitted it when commenting on your several ear piercings. You’d merely teased him that day when he’d asked if you had more.

“You’ll have to wait and find out.”

He finds out in Spring. You’re walking in the park when a spring shower surprises you and like something out of a romantic comedy, you both scurry back to your place giggling and trying to cover up but it’s hopeless. When you’re at your home, you start kissing.

There was probably some joke about taking off your wet clothes and sharing body heat to survive.

“It’s scientifically proven,” Barry boasts with a grin.

His fingers tangle easily in your damp hair as you kiss. You hook your thumbs on his jacket and tug to remove it. Barry picks you up and takes you to the couch. He sets you down and removes your pants. You unbuckle his. (Un)fortunately yours and his underwear are dry and there’s no pressing reason to remove your panties and his boxers…yet.

Barry’s skin is cool to the touch. Droplets of water fall from his hair and land on your tummy as he lifts your shirt and kisses his way up. You chew on your bottom lip and it catches his attention. He kisses you fervently.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, dropping your shirt on the floor. He kisses the tops of your breasts, slowly pulling down the cups of your bra.

The piercings are silver stars and your nipples are perfect little rosy buds. Your confidence soars for a moment. You always feel so sexy when you see them; like little badges that celebrate your body.

Barry is just staring at them.

“Holy shit,” he mutters under his breath. You hold your own breath, unsure of his reaction. His tears his eyes away from your breasts and looks up at you. His face breaks into a wide smile and you start to giggle. “That is so fucking hot! Why didn’t you tell me about…these?!” He reaches out with one finger to circle your nipple.

“I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“That wouldn’t have happened!” Barry scoffs, burying his face in the curve of your throat.

“Well I didn’t want you to only sleep with me because you wanted to see them.” He looks at you with adoration.

“Y/N, you are the most beautiful woman. Mind and body. I would sleep with you whether or not you had…” Barry gently flicks your nipple, “these,” he smirks, “Oh wait, did that hurt you?” You bust out laughing and shake your head.

So what was Barry’s reaction to seeing your nipple piercings? Well he already loved you more than he could bear–not that he’d mustered the courage to tell you that yet. Discovering your piercings and every other accentuation and curve of your body did nothing but bolster how he felt.

But what he did learn was that it was thrilling to feel the cool and smooth metal run along his tongue as he took your breast into his mouth. He liked how they felt against his own skin as your bodies became one. And he even learned that he loved it when you walked around without a bra on under your shirt. That’s how you liked to tease your boyfriend.


	5. Why are you naked? (Cisco x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: 109 and 165 with Cisco pretty please? Thank you in advance! And I loved your Snart piece!

Cisco takes forever to wake up in the morning sometimes. That’s okay though because you like making breakfast for the two of you. The smell of bacon wakes him up.

He’s groggy when he walks into the kitchen wearing a faded t-shirt and boxers. He stands behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You feel his lips on the back of your neck.

 **“Why are you naked?”**  he murmurs against your skin. You giggle.

“I’m not naked. I’m wearing underwear,” you protest and wiggle your butt back against his groin. You’re wearing panties and a bra. It’s one of your best skills, cooking bacon without a shirt.

“Well I wish you  _were_  naked. I want you to walk around my place naked all the time.” You turn around in Cisco’s arms, offering him a piece of bacon which he accepts.

“Well that’s hardly sanitary,” you comment. Cisco smirks.

“That’s delicious,” he comments on the food. “You’re delicious.” He starts kissing a line down your throat. His hands slide down your sides and over the curve of your ass. He squeezes and suddenly spins you around away from the stove. 

He presses you against the kitchen island, lifts you up and positions himself between your legs. Cisco is constantly surprises you with his strength and passion. It’s a side of him that only you get to see and you love it.

One of his hands, runs up your body, over you breasts. He kneads your flesh, kisses and nips at your throat.

 **“Do you like it when I touch you like that?”**  he asks as you moan.

“Mmmm, baby you know I do.” You wrap your legs around his waist. “Breakfast can wait.”


	6. We can't do that here! (Cisco x Reader)

Cisco’s shoulders were always tense and knotted. In a moment of downtime, when he’s researching and Barry is at his day job, it’s just you and your boyfriend.

“Let’s go get lunch,” you suggest.

“Can’t. Gotta figure this out asap,” he says without his eyes leaving the screen. You walk up behind him and start to massage his shoulder. He flinches at first, surprised by the touch and your grip but gradually he relaxes.

“I miss you. Come home with me,” you whisper near his ear, kissing his cheek.

“I will tonight,” he responds.

“Nooo, now.” you start kissing down his neck and extending your arms over his shoulders and down his chest. You rake your nails over him. “I want you. I  _need_  you…if you know what I mean,” you punctuate that statement with a nip at his earlobe. Cisco shivers. “If you don’t come home with me right now…” You retract your hands and take a hold of his chair, spinning him around and away from the desk. “Then I’ll seduce you right here.” You start to show some skin, lifting up the hem of your shirt and leaning into Cisco’s face to give him a nice view of your cleavage.

“Babe!” he hisses, paranoid and looking around the (empty) cortex. “ **We can’t do that here!** Someone could walk in at any second.”

“I don’t care. They know they’ve been keeping you away from me. It serves them right.” You keep Cisco in is desk chair and spread is legs for you to step in between. You stroke his clothed thighs and his head falls back with your hands get closer to his crotch. You start to bend your knees, getting down on the ground. “Wanna feel your dick my mouth, baby,” you whisper.

“Oh my god,” Cisco moans and winces. He loves it when you talk dirty but it also makes him feel embarrassed. He prays that no one will ever hear how dirty you two talk in the bedroom.

But maybe that would be better than this…

Just as your fingers reach for his zipper, footsteps can be heard and HR and Caitlin are calling out for you guys.

Cisco’s hands fly to zipper to make sure it’s still in place and he sits up straight in his chair. You lose your balance and end up falling out of your crouched position and onto your ass in the middle of the room. You’re still wearing clothes but they’re a wrinkled mess. It’s your faces that give you two away.

HR and Caitlin freeze. Her cheeks turn red and HR’s mouth drops open.

“Cisco, you dog!” he congratulates your boyfriend on his almost-successful encounter.


	7. "You'd Be a Great Dad." "You'd be a Great Mom" (Barry x Reader)

The timer on Barry’s cell phone goes off. Both of you are slow to respond, looking at the results. Your shoulders slump and Barry sighs. Neither of you can gauge the other’s reaction. Positive? Negative? Happy? Relieved?

You leave the test on the counter and the two of you brush your teeth in silence. Barry watches on fondly as you brush your hair. In your shared bed, Barry sits behind you and braids your hair while you flip through the programs on your DVR and turn on a cooking show.

“I could make that,” you comment. Barry hums his agreement and kisses your shoulder.

“Maybe a Friday night dinner with Joe, Iris, and Wally?” he suggests. You nod.

The moon shines through the window when the two of you finally go to bed. Rather than spooning, you lay face to face. Barry rests his hand on your hip. He’s staring at you and your sleepy eyes. Your breathing is slow. The moonlight shines off your misty eyes.

“Hey,” Barry whispers and caresses your cheek. “It’s gonna be okay,” he reassures you.

 **“You’d be a great dad,”**  you speak, your voice cracks and a tear falls.

“And **you’d be a great mom,”**  Barry reciprocates and kisses you. He smiles at you and kisses you again. “You will be.”

“You think Caitlin can run a blood test tomorrow morning?” You roll over to spoon. Barry’s hand rests on your belly.

“She can to confirm it but you’ll probably need to get a real baby doctor.” Barry nuzzles your neck and you giggle.

“Is that what they’re called?”

“We’ll find out soon enough, huh?”


	8. Barry Allen & Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: Everybody is always talking about how Barry's vibration is good for a girl but wouldn't is also be good for him for masturbating? (oh god the things I think of when I'm alone and bored worry me)

Barry might not masturbate often but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to.

Watching you walk around CCPD and S.T.A.R. labs, every piece of clothing hugging your figure, the way you smile and every noise you make…he’s always staring…wishing he could caress your face or kiss you in a split second so that only you and him knew what happened.

It takes him a while to ask you out and even then your relationship starts off slowly. You two take your time with every step in the physical aspect and Barry respects that. Plus he’s always busy. In the few chance moments that he gets some time to himself, Barry can’t stop thinking of you and his desire is undeniable. He’s alone and he’s a regular guy! So why not masturbate!?

He tends to use a normal pace and grip but the longer he goes without you, the more he lusts after you. His hands and body vibrate with the tension, and at first it scared him. But now he’s starting to like it.

Even normal people like vibration as stimulation right? Barry just doesn’t require batteries.

First, he starts by touching his body. A vibrating hand almost feels like it’s someone else’s. He imagines you running your hand across his pecs and his stomach. With every contraction of pleasure, staving off his release, his abs tighten and he imagines that you’d love it. He’d love to have you squirming underneath or on top of him. He wants you to kiss a trail down his body until you wrap your lips around his length. But he settles for the touch and vibrations.

He’s tentative at first about using a vibrating hand on himself. He’s never been one for toys and stimulating play. While he finds the vibrations to be too strong for direct contact on his balls, a soft and low setting of vibration is pleasurable on his shaft. It’s warm and with a creamy lube he’s able to imagine your mouth around him. The warm wet heat. You would hum with appreciation. It’s nerve wracking, sending chills up his spine. Barry can’t help but get all twisted up in the sheets on his journey to the best climax he’s ever had on his own.

He imagines what it will be like with you for the first time. Will you want his vibrating? Will you want him to stimulate you to the best orgasm? He would use his fingers on your nipples, on your clit, inside you…god what would it be like to have his fingers inside you? Barry can’t wait. That way your walls will clench around him over and over in a frenzied cycle of pleasure. He imagines you saying his name, gasping or letting it roll off your tongue as you ride through and come down from euphoria. Imagining himself with you…that’s what makes his masturbating worthwhile…at least until he has the real thing. One thing is for sure…he’ll never look at his vibrating hands the same way.


	9. Barry Allen & Your Anxiety Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abbessolute asked  
> I love your writing in general but your Barry Allen stuff? Absolutely perfect. I'm curious (and you don't have to answer) but Barry is basically a man of science what would he do to help somebody with an anxiety attack?

How Barry handles anxiety doesn’t always come down to his background in science. He’s such an emotional person really. Always carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even before he was the Flash, he had his fair share of panic attacks. He has to be even more careful now since his heart and body are so prone to move fast. His first true meltdown after he got his powers involved having to calm down his vibrating hands and his tapping feet. You know how some people have incessant bouncing knees? It’s like that but times a million.

As far as how Barry calms  _you_  down…

It’s not about the science behind yours or anyone’s condition. Yes, he can explain your physical symptoms, tell you that your anxiety has increased your heart rate and that you need to take deep breaths or else you’ll hyperventilate, and explain some of the side effects of your medication. But no matter how your anxiety and stress manifests and how it can be treated medically,  **your feelings are valid. Your triggers are valid.**

Barry will never look down on you or your troubles. He could be dealing with a world class villain and he’ll still recognize that something is wrong and offer to talk. Or listen.

Barry knows that every moment is unique. An anxiety attack can present in any way and gradually, he’s learned how to help you through them. He’s a good judge of character and situations. He can tell with just a few words whether you need someone to talk to or listen to.

He knows that when coupled with an episode of depression, you need physical contact and soothing words. He holds your head to his chest and lets you cry and let it all out if that’s what you need. He’s the one person you’re not afraid to cry in front of. If you’re shaking with anxiety and anger, he gives you space but always reaches out to ground you and calm you down. And whether you need to rant and he just listens, or if he needs to help you find a solution or talk you through your problems…he is there for you.

**_He helps you realize that you can overcome your anxiety. That it’s a natural part of you that you can manage and if you ever need help you’ll always have people there to support you._ **


	10. No Capes! (Cisco x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thinkwritexpress-deactivated201 asked  
> "This is my cape. Don't fucking judge my cape." "Wasn't there some designer that said 'No capes!'?" with... anyone, from any show. Surprise me.

“Okay, okay! I’ve done it! I designed my suit!” You slid into the cortex, paper in hand and waving it around. Cisco spun around in his chair at his desk, looking skeptical.

“Umm, what? Uh-uh. That’s my job,” Cisco complained. He snatched your sketch out of your hand and looked it over. You watched self-consciously as Cisco looked over your crude drawing. “Mm-mn, no. This won’t do. What is this?” Cisco showed it Barry and Caitlin. They smiled at you; Cait looks impressed.

You see what he’s referring to and jump to your defense. “It’s a cape! Obviously! I’m a flying meta-human, Cisco. This is my cape. **Don’t fuckin’ judge my cape,** ” you grumbled when Cisco’s nose scrunched up in distaste.

 **“Wasn’t there some designer that said ‘no capes!’?”**  HR butt into the conversation, peeking over Caitlin’s shoulder as your drawing.

“Uhh, maybe on your earth,” Barry responded.

“Well on this earth too!” Cisco burst out. “As the official manufacturer of all super suits, I get final say and you’re not going to have a cape. It’s unnecessary and risky.”

You pout, pursing your lips in a frown and slumping your shoulders. “Supergirl had a cape. Why can’t I have one?”

Cisco looked around the room at everyone else who looked at your sympathetically–albeit they were all stifling smiles and chuckles too. Caitlin tilted her head at Cisco, silently urging him to reconsider.

“Alright, I’ll think about it,” he conceded with arms open, accepting your excited embrace.


	11. I cant' lose you again, please don't do this (Barry x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mademoisellepryde-deactivated20 asked  
> "I can't lose you again, please don't do this."-Barry Allen

“I can’t lose you again, please don’t do this,” Barry murmured. The tears fell freely down his face and his hands shook as he caressed your cheek and smoothed out your hair. “If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I understand, but please don’t do this. Don’t go. I’ve lost so many people. I can’t lose you.”

“Final boarding call for the last departure to Starling City,” an attendant called over the speakers.

It broke your heart.

“I have to Barry. It’s too dangerous. I’m doing this for us.”

His hands fell away as you took a step back and left.


	12. Tardiness is my Specialty (Barry Allen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tardiness is my speciality" - Barry Allen

“Tardiness is my specialty.”

That’s what Barry said when he finally asked you out. He said the same thing when he was late to several dates. You didn’t mind since he was the Flash. He didn’t kiss you until date #7.

It took Barry 5 years to propose. It was perfect and sweet but it had taken so long you had started to wonder if it would ever happen.

“Better late than ever,” you murmured sweetly.

“Well you know…tardiness  _is_  my specialty,” Barry replied with a smirk before your lips met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that some of these are so short. they were really tiny drabbles on tumblr and I just didn't want to lose them


	13. Why is it so hard for you to pick up your pants? (Barry Allen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abbessolute asked  
> "Barry Allen!" You yell out for him as you trip over a pair of pants on the bathroom floor. "Why is it so hard for you to pick up your pants? (Okay I'm done)

“Barry Allen!” You yell out for him as you trip over a pair of pants on the bathroom floor. “Why is it so hard for you to pick up your pants?" 

For someone with super speed, there’s absolutely no reason why your apartment should be this messy! Your arms are full of Barry’s discarded clothes (it’s not just his pants that he leaves lying around). This isn’t what you wanted to come home to after a long day at work; you’re mumbling under your breath. Where is Barry anyway?

“I’m sorry, Babe. I just get so excited when you come around.” Barry stands in the doorway to your bedroom. He’s wearing a towel around his waist and water is dripping from his hair and down his toned body. “I just can’t keep my clothes on around you…” He winks at you just as his towel ‘accidentally’ falls to the floor.


	14. Can't Keep Your Eyes off of Her (Cisco x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thinkwritexpress-deactivated201 asked  
> "You can't keep your eyes off of her, huh?" "That's kind of my job. She'll get into some sort of trouble if I don't." With Cisco or Barry

Felicity noted that Cisco was like the Overwatch of Team Flash. She was in town for a few days, exchanging and updating tech with Cisco while both of their teams seemed to have some downtime.

His fingers flew across the keyboard, hacking numerous traffic cameras so that he could track your movements. Except you weren’t off fighting a metahuman at the moment. You were buying a coffee at Jitters.

Cisco wasn’t aware that Felicity was looking over his shoulder. But she felt the urge to say something when he zoomed in on you.

“You can’t keep your eyes off of her, huh?” She teased him, startling him as she poked his shoulder..

“Uh…it’s kinda my job. She’ll get into some sort of trouble if I don’t.” Cisco tried to cover up what he was doing by pressing ESC as fast as he could.

“Oh yeah? Does she get in trouble with coffee often?”

“Well you know…she messes up my order…or she forgets to grab some sugar packets…” Cisco waved his hand around in the air, coming up with excuses and shrugging his shoulders. Felicity playfully swatted at his arm.

“Oh whatever, just admit it, you like Y/N!” Felicity bounced up and down with excitement. She beamed at him as she sat down next to him. Cisco was blushing.

“What…noo…I mean…like as a friend…because we are friends…but like…romantically? Uhh…no…that’s not true.” He stumbled over his words and Felicity poked him in ribs until he gave up. “Okay, yeah! So what? She doesn’t know that I like her like that though and you can’t tell her!”

“Yes! I knew it! I knew it the moment I saw you two in the same room. I bet she likes you too,” Felicity teased him and Cisco frowned in disagreement. “Oookay, so I won’t tell her but you should! You should ask her out! You know what you should also do?”

“What?”

“You should stop cyber-stalking her,” Felicity said it so curtly and matter-of-fact that Cisco laughed.

“Okay, okay but one last thing…” Cisco pulled up the window on his screen that showed you picking up a couple of coffees. He texted you as you headed for the exit and you stopped to read it. Cisco showed Felicity his phone.

“You forgot the sugar.”

Your eyes went wide with surprise before you doubled back to grab a few of the packets from the counter.

“She thinks I’m psychic,” Cisco chuckled.

“Oh you’re something else. I’m definitely telling her that you spy on her.” Felicity looked at him with pity and disapproval before she giggled.

“No!”


	15. When you get sick (Cisco x Reader x Caitlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon: Hey, not feeling well as I have mono, would it be to troublesome to ask for a fluff where the reader is sick and everyone is start labs tries to take care of them in their own, possibly over baring ways, with maybe a Cisco/Caitlain x reader mixed in?

When you got sick, everyone was worried about how it would affect your powers. With every cough and every sneeze, they flinched or braced themselves for impact. You couldn’t blame them. Even on a healthy day, a random sneeze had once knocked you on your ass and shot you across the room.

H.R. thought you needed some caffeine and a good book…of course, he picked out the book for you and ignored you when you said you’d prefer hot chocolate over coffee.

Wally tried to help out however he could. He tried to help you with your work and your errands. But he wasn’t doing everything correctly–though you had to give him credit. How was he supposed to know that you hated this particular brand or you preferred to alphabetize rather than prioritize your files?

Since no one would let you leave the lab, Iris went to your place and brought you some essentials including comfy clothes and your laptop and some movies. She watched the movies with you when she had the time but you kept quiet about your frustration that she kept asking you questions during your favorite movies.

Barry was the one who worried most about you. Looking at you with his puppy dog eyes and asking constantly what he could do for you but Wally had taken care of most errands that needed flash speed. He was the one who kept insisting that they monitor your illness and powers for side effects though. He wanted to make sure everyone including yourself was safe. But he’d become a helicopter mom and you were ready to blow him away with a fake sneeze just for some peace and quiet.

But Cisco and Caitlin? Your best friends and you had suffered through colds long before anyone got their powers. And they knew what you really needed to feel better.

Cisco orchestrated a jailbreak so that you could leave S.T.A.R. Labs. He brought you home to the apartment you shared with Caitlin. She’d already stocked the kitchen with all the snacks you all loved when someone wasn’t feeling good. She made sure that you took some vitamins and antibiotics and of course she did her own little check up on you but she wasn’t as worried as everyone else.

“Mind over body!” Cisco would declare. “You can beat this!”

_Achoo!_

He flinched.

Caitlin didn’t let you have soda, insisting on tons of water instead. Cisco risked contamination by letting you steal a few sips from his soda. The three of you snuggled up in the living room, everyone occupying their own regular part of the couch and favorite pillows and blankets. Cisco would end up on the floor eventually. It was his turn to change out DVDs as you binge watched shows and movies and get people refills. Caitlin periodically checked your forehead for a fever.

She knew that once you’d had a proper dinner of warm soup sometime between all the junk food and after some restful sleep, you’d be okay. You were always okay when you were home with Caitlin and Cisco.


	16. "You're not going out in that" (cisco x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sizextramedium asked  
> "You're not going out in that," you said, hands on your hips.

“You’re not going out in that,” you said, hands on your hips.

You glared at yourself in the mirror. You were your worst critic and this had to be outfit #10! And while outfit #2 or 6 might’ve been good, 10 was definitely not. Rhinestones on your shirt and a mini-skirt? What decade were you living in?!

There was no way you could dress like this for your first date with Cisco. Especially when he was so used to seeing you every day. If you showed up in something out of character he’d know you were trying too hard.

You went back to outfit #2: tight blue jeans and form-fitting graphic tee. You were only going to the movies after all…

Cisco’s reaction told you that you made the right decision.

“Dayum girl…if I wasn’t such a gentleman…I’d kiss you right now! You look so good! But I’m saving all my best moves for the end of the night. You blushed and giggled of course and then waited impatiently for every move leading up to that perfectly awkward first kiss.


	17. Don't die on me--please? (Barry x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked  
> 15: “ Don’t die on me– Please. ” with Barry please. If you have time. You're awesome! Have a great day off! :)

_**“Don’t die on me–Please.”** _

It’s the same words every time. Every time he has the nightmare…it’s someone different each time though. Same words. Different loved ones. The nightmares started with his mom and dad. Then, it was Iris. Then, Joe and Wally. Then he’d lose Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry all in one nightmare. But when he dreams about you for the first time…that’s the most terrifying one.

He didn’t realize that it would be so difficult or so different compared to all the others. But in that nightmare, watching your life fade away while he holds you in his arms. The guilt of causing your death weighs heavy on him.

He feels so many emotions and experiences so many regrets. So many things he’s wished he’d told you and regret even still that as you lay dying, his dream-self still can’t get the words out. 

Barry wakes up in a cold sweat with tears in his eyes. In his dreams, he can tell you. It’s a beautiful declaration and it’s reciprocated. But in the nightmare, his greatest terror is not being able to tell you. Oh how he desperately wants to tell you that he loves you. Not being able to, not having that control in a dream…he feels powerless. 

It changes him. It changes how he acts for the next couple of days. And everyone notices. He looks at you differently and you notice it. You pull him aside to ask him what’s wrong.

“Nothing…it’s nothing…well, it’s not nothing…it’s just…” Barry can’t get the words out! He rubs the back of his head, hard. There’s never going to be a perfect moment, he realizes–not if being the Flash puts her in constant danger.

You reach out to touch his arm and that touch, the way you’re reaching out to him, telling him it’s okay and that he can talk to you…that’s when he conquers his fear. He leans in–you don’t stop him.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you. Please don’t ever leave.” You kiss him back, sweetly. You can tell that he’s relieved to get it off it his.

“It’s okay, Barr. I love you too. I’m not going anywhere. Never.”


	18. Why are you naked? There's only one bed. (Barry x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you naked” “There’s only one bed.” “It isn’t what it looks like…okay maybe it is” (drabble)

Your head is turned at almost a 90 degree angle. Instead of watching the TV, Barry just looks at you and laughs at your bewilderment.

 **“Car sex looks so much easier in the movies,”**  you lament, your frustration is obvious. His eyebrows lift up and he laughs again.

“Oh? You’ve tried it?” He pokes fun at you. You smirk at him.

“You haven’t?”

“Um…I don’t have a car. I don’t need one.” You tap Barry on the nose.

“That’s a fair point.”

Even when you and the Team go out of town for the weekend, Barry opts to run ahead to check into the hotel while you all drive. The drive takes too long and you’re tired and dirty when you get to the hotel. You take one of the room keys and skip dinner with the crew to get a shower.

You’re deep asleep and don’t hear the door open.

Barry falls into the bed in nothing but his boxers. He does so without even looking or noticing that you’re in there. When he lands on your sleeping form, you squeal.

Barry freaks out and falls off the bed. he looks up just in time to see a flash of skin. You pull the sheets up to your chin. He grins and you blush. Barry recovers and shows some respect. He gets off his ass and covers his eyes.

**“Why are you naked?”**

“It’s my room,” you respond as if that’s explanation enough.

 **“There’s only one bed…”**  Barry looks around the room, everywhere except at you. “I thought this was my room.”

“No…mine,” you giggle. Barry finally looks at you, obviously checking you out. He chews on his lip. He climbs onto the bed, stalking towards you.

“Wanna share?” Barry leans in, ready to take the leap and kiss you.

“We heard a scream! What happened?” Cisco and Caitlin burst in from the adjoining room. Barry grabs a pillow and holds it to his lap.

 **“Geez! Guys! Look…um…It isn’t what it looks like.”**  Cisco and Caitlin look back and forth between you two.  **“Okay…maybe it is…”**

“Or it was about to be…” you grumble. Cisco and Caitlin have terrible timing.


	19. You're cute when you're angry (Cisco x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Give it back!” “You’re cute when you’re angry” “Shut up and kiss me already” (drabble)

Nothing made Cisco happier than when you walked into Cisco’s apartment with Chinese take-out. The restaurant was on your way over from your place so it was easy but Cisco always made a big deal out of it.

As you’re unpacking the food, your boyfriend inspects each item.

“Ohhh! Potstickers!!!” Cisco grabs the container and jumps across the kitchen away from you.

“Hey! Those are mine!” You go for Cisco but he eludes you, running into the living room. “I got you wontons so you wouldn’t eat my potstickers!” Cisco holds eye contact with you as he takes out a potsticker and slowly puts it in his mouth. “Don’t you dare!” you threaten him while holding back a smile.

“These are delicious!” he speaks with his mouth full. You leap over the couch and chase after him. Luckily, Cisco keeps a firm grip on the container so that they don’t fall as he runs away.

“ **Give it back!”** you whine. When you can’t catch him, you start pouting.

“Awww, you’re adorable. Okay okay, you can have them back.”

When you’re making up your plates and eating on the couch Cisco offers you a wonton.

“I hope this makes up for your lost potsticker.” You grimace.

“I don’t even like wontons. You know that,” you grumble. Cisco chuckles because now that you’ve reminded him, he does remember that.

“I’m sorry. Can I tell you a secret?” he pauses and wait for you to tell him to continue. “I don’t even like potstickers.”

“What?!” you screech and playfully smack his shoulder. “So you ate my favorite food just to make me mad!?” Cisco laughs.

“ **You’re cute when you’re angry** ,” is all he has to say. He starts to lean towards you but you playfully fight off his advances.

“Hell yeah I’m angry with you.” you grumble. “All this time you’ve been stealing my potstickers and you don’t even like them. Ugh! My potstickers were wasted on you.”

Cisco continues to lean into you, stealing away your plate of food and setting it aside next to his.

“ **Just shut up and kiss me already** , babe,” he teases. And you do. You’re lips are pouting  _because_  you’re pouting but you can’t resist kissing Cisco.

“You taste like soy sauce,” you giggle between kisses. Cisco starts to crawl on top of you, playfully groping and kissing you more fervently.

“Ohhh baby, you know exactly what to say to turn me on.”

(If you can’t laugh while getting it on with the one you love, then what are you doing with your life?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real talk…this is loosely based on a true scenario. Can’t believe my husband has been eating potstickers all this time and doesn’t even like them! The things you do for love hehe


	20. I thought you loved me. (cisco x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thinkwritexpress-official asked  
>  you feel like writing one for me (bc you looooove meeeee ;* ) Can I get 7 and 9 with Cisco (Hope those are ok prompts, I didn't check the list xD)

Cisco hasn’t been the same since Dante died. You couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain of losing a sibling but seeing Cisco cope with it…it was heartbreaking. If you couldn’t bring Dante back, you wanted nothing more than for them to just have one final moment together. To get some closure and share their regrets.

The regret is written on Cisco’s face now. He used to smile and joke all the time. It was one of your favorite things about him. But now there was a dark cloud hanging over him and no one could do anything to put him at ease.

Although it was not for a lack of trying. You tried to be there for him but he just kept pushing you away. He pushed everyone away but it hurt you more. You’d been through so much already and this is what would end you?

You weren’t going to leave him, not now in his time of need. But how could you help if he didn’t want it.

He’d finally rebuffed your attention for the hundredth time.

“I just need some space.”

“And I’m trying to give you all of that. But Cisco, you have to let me in. Let me help you more. There has to be something I can do. I love you and I always will. Does that count for anything?” Your eyes are burning but the tears can’t fall. You don’t have anymore. You cried every night when you’d hold Cisco after a nightmare about Dante’s death. The silence hanging in the air is like a lead weight on your chest. You take a shuddering breath. “I love you, Cisco Ramon. And at least,  **I thought you loved me**. But maybe I was wrong.”

You get up and walk towards the bedroom. You’re not leaving him but now you’re the one needing space.

“I  _do_  love you,” Cisco mutters.

“I don’t– **I can’t believe you** …not when you’re pushing me away…at least right now. If you want space, then you’ve got it. I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.”


	21. Shh...just hide with me! (Barry Allen x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked  
> "Wha-whoa what are you doing?!" Barry exclaimed before a hand flew up to cover his mouth. "Shush, just.. hide with me!"

“Wha-whoa what are you doing?!” Barry exclaimed before a hand flew up to cover his mouth. 

“Shush, just.. hide with me!” you hissed as you forced Barry into the janitor’s closet. It was dark and well stocked…leaving little wiggle room. The two of you were pressed close together, Barry tilting his chin up and the top of your head just beneath it.

“Who are we hiding from?”

“My ex.” You didn’t need to explain anymore than that, Barry knew the story. The two of you held your breath as he walked past the door. It sounded like he was resting his hand on the handle. Was he actively searching for you?

Suddenly, Barry’s hands slide into your hair.

“What are you doing?” you whispered as the handle started to turn.

“Shush, just…kiss me.”


	22. Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you? (barry x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked  
> #187: "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?" With Barry please!

Barry always makes time for your date nights…usually. But it’s been a while and tonight is special. It’s your anniversary and it’s been so long since the two of you have been alone. After an amazing dinner, Barry and you can’t wait to get back to the apartment.

He’s unlocking the door when you stay his hand on the doorknob. Barry turns around, confused. He’s sober, but you’re not. You push him back against the door, stand on your tip-toes and plant one on him. Barry laughs into the kiss but reciprocates happily.

“I want you to make love to me,” you whisper. You start tugging on Barry’s shirt. you can hear his hand working at the key in the door again.

“Well then let’s get you inside.” He opens the door and you bolt past him, kicking off your shoes and running for the bedroom while he locks the door behind him.

Barry takes his time coming to the bedroom. He’s just as eager to spend time together and lord knows he’s pent up with desire. But Barry doesn’t want to move too fast. He wants to take his time with you.

But then he walks into the bedroom.

You’re stark naked and laid out on the bed.

**“Already?“**

“I’m a damsel in distress,” you giggle and arch your back. “I’m so horny and I need the Flash to come to my rescue!” you slur. Barry laughs. He untucks his shirt and then undresses in a blur. His hand slides up your leg and near your hot, wet center.

 **“Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”**  he hums proudly.

“Nooo,” you mumble. “Red wine does. Now come here!” You pull him on top of you and roll over in a fit of desire and giggles.


End file.
